Oversight
by EVOLustory
Summary: Feelings like love are a hassle. They make all those unnecessary chemical reactions in my brain occur and then I'm all shaken and confused and I don't know what to do anymore. So don't come closer. If you hide your feelings and I hide mine, all will be well. 8059
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm going to say this first: I have no idea what brought me to write a 8059 series, but I did. And I wanted to write an angsty high school plot soooo much I couldn't contain myself any longer. I was gonna die from depression. Anyway, I still haven't made up my mind yet, but don't be expecting this to have a happy ending... This will contain about 5-6 chapters of 500-ish words.

**Warnings: **A string of profanity by your's truly, Gokudera.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Amano Akira.

* * *

**1. "The matter lies in the heart."**

* * *

Voices. I could hear fucking voices screaming in my head, demanding my attention this way and that.

I hated being in this suffocating classroom as much as I hated almost everything else in this world that did not include unsolved mysteries and the very capable tenth Vongola boss. Though I suppose severely retarded teenage students themselves were a mystery, it was one mystery I would rather leave unsolved. From what I saw of this, leaving most of the future population below the international average intellectual level only served to eliminate the competition for me, and most importantly, the still tender minded Tenth.

Back on topic, the main point being _screw_ everything else in this world but the Tenth.

And that spoke for this very annoying brown-faced girl who is practically rubbing her lardy chest against my arm screeching, "Heey, Gokudera-kun are you listening to me?"

"Would you fucking stop cutting off my blood circuit in my arm with your overly fat chest!" I shouted loud enough to scare off the girl and every other girl in the room in case they had the guts to come on me again in the future.

My hands went to grab my bag that hung from my desk, and I walked out of the classroom that I silenced without a second of hesitation. It was stupid to stay in there any long if the Tenth was not going to be in class.

And as I was turning around the bend, my head that was hung low in a pitiful reflection of the world, I was stopped with a painful impact to my forehead.

Now let me emphasis on the one person walking this earth that I feel the most animosity toward on any regular day. Please take three steps back, because his idiocy is horrendously contagious. Ready?

"…Baseball idiot, watch where you're going." Did you get that? It's pretty easy to guess which idiot has such a distasteful taste in hobbies.

"Woah, there! Where are you going? School hasn't ended yet," the idiot stated the obvious and pulled my arm back when I tried to pass him peacefully.

And it wasn't just his idiocy that made him so irritating. It was his god damn sissy little feelings that he kept trying to push onto me.

"Gokudera, did you open what I gave—"

"No. I'm busy, fuck off." I glared into his ever carefree gaze and bit back a cigarette that appeared between my lips in a sorcery that I was not aware of.

His hands rose in front of him in surrender and allowed me to walk past.

If he was asking about that joke of a gift that I labelled as a bad prank, then yes. I opened it. Only to toss it into some forgotten corner of my apartment after I noticed its contents was a cheesy heart-shaped chocolate the size of a basketball.

There was seriously something wrong with this baseball idiot's mind. Why, god, _why_ did he keep doing these things to me? Why would a guy do that for another guy? A girl sending me a gigantic heart to my door is already creepy enough, but this was…

Stop. Stop this line of thinking Hayato. If I were to go any further it would be mental suicide. I think I was beginning to catch that idiot's stupidity.

And I'm not sorry if I'm sounding too pissy, because my heart could seriously not take any more of this. Even now, I could feel his gaze on my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So maybe it's been a while. So maybe I lied. But the fact that this is short and sweet series—even though this chapter is quite longer than the first—still remains true. Gokudera is such an easy character to write, I am glad he isn't Byakuran or some equally mental character. Don't get me wrong, I love this white bastard but he is a pain to write. Anyway, please enjoy Gokudera's woeful journey of baseball idiot this and Yamamoto that.

**P.S.** I'm sorry for the wordy titles of each chapter, but just for your information, they are and will all be chronologically connected. If you understand their meaning, which I hope you do...

Disclaimers and warnings remain the same throughout the series, so I will not bother to put them up for each chapter. Have fun.

* * *

**2. "To have a flame, you must first have a candle."**

* * *

My footsteps quickened with excitement for the first few strides, but they faltered with last minute hesitation as coming close to the destination brought a new sense of realization.

"I—I'm so sorry, Tenth! I'm really glad you wanted to come visit my humble home, but I just remembered that its crazy messy in there… I can't possibly place the Tenth in such an uncomfortable environment," I mumbled the last bit in endless disappointment.

To call myself the right hand of the Vongola Tenth and fail to provide him a proper place to sit the one time he graced me with his esteemed presence—that could only be my greatest disgrace.

But you could always count on the kind and gallant Tenth to overlook his faithful subordinate's careless mistake.

"Uh, I guess that would be normal for a guy living alone. I don't really mind either way, though." The Tenth scratched the back of his head, effectively adding, "I mean, I'm already here, so might as well."

"If you so insist, then it's this way," I led the Tenth up the flight of stairs and down the corridor.

My apartment was the one at the end of the usually empty hallway. _Usually? _I held my breath and planted my feet firmly into the floor, wishing it to crack open and swallow me whole. Forget improper hospitality, I found a whole new meaning to disgrace.

I clenched my hands, stared at the bundle of red and ribbons as I tasted the sweat dripping along my jawline. I didn't notice, but the Tenth must have bumped into me when I suddenly stopped so suddenly. He poked his head around me in an effort to see what had occupied my attention, and when I came to realize where this was heading it was a little too late.

"Woah-ho there Tenth! Wait! You should step back, don't look! It's a trap, I know it!" I frantically tried to push the Tenth back, hoping to cover his view with my arms spread out.

But since this _was_ the Tenth after all, hiding anything from him was impossible. Really, he was too awesome.

Looking just a tad bit confused, he stated quite clearly, "What? Isn't that a bouquet of rose? But to receive such a big bouquet of red roses…as expected of Gokudera-kun."

"N-No uh, don't worry! I'll get rid of it right away! It might have dynamites inside!" I rushed to collect the bouquet in my arms, running past the Tenth to the stairs on the other end.

"Ah! Wait, Gokudera-kun! A card fell from the bouquet," the Tenth called out behind me.

I turned around instantaneously. "A WHAT?" I dropped the dumb flowers and leapt the whole damn way back to where the Tenth stood as if my life—which, in fact, did—depended on it.

"NO, DON'T LOOK!" I ripped the suspiciously pink card out of his hands before it defiled the Tenth's pure mind. Without a second's interval, I spun on my heels and threw the card over the railing, down to the trash bin outside with pinpoint accuracy—negligent of air resistance and everything.

After catching my breath for a couple of seconds, I forced myself to face the Tenth. I forced a nervous laugh that sounded misplaced even to my ears. "Uh, that was…"

The Tenth looked at me with a kind of curious surprise in his eyes. "…That was signed Yamamoto?"

* * *

Once again my footsteps were thundering down the hallway. Only this time I was not in my apartment complex, but in school, and I wasn't planning on stopping until I found a certain idiot. Who, to my frustration's delight, was soon located.

"Yamamoto_ fucking_ Takeshi!"I yelled out without a shred of thought for the inquiring gazes I was attracting.

The target of my aggression started with hearing his name, turning to meet my unpleasant gaze.

"Oh! What's this? For a change _you're _coming to find me? Heh," he laughed, rubbing his nose somewhat proudly even though he should have nothing to be proud of.

Tsk. Just seeing this mother fucking fucker of an idiot and his stupid happy grin pissed me off enough to… "UGH!" I slapped myself well against my palm, pulled at my hair and crushed the dynamite in my hand when I saw what the idiot Yamamoto was holding.

"Okay, you get the hell over here!" I pulled him behind me into an empty classroom.

He tumbled in behind me as I kicked the door shut and locked it. He laughed that irksome Yamamoto laugh again and it took all the self-control in me to stop myself from throwing a desk in his face.

"So didya receive the bouquet this time? If you didn't I have a letter for you today," he scratched his cheek, pushing the letter toward me with a bashful look in his eyes.

I glared at the cursed envelope, refusing to make eye contact. I bit down on my lip, willing myself to stay calm despite my fists already trembling from building frustration.

I closed my eyes, breathed in once. "…Stop."

I heard it; the short hitch of his breath, snagged at the back of his throat before he swallowed it down and resurrected his default cheerful tone. His light brown gaze pierced every inch of my skin, sending a shiver coursing through each nerve.

As if daring himself to light the fire to the dynamite, he voiced the unheard question that we both knew was going to burn him to the core, "Stop what?"

If you knew me, then you would know I didn't like to bother with emotional situations and its process of expressing pent up feelings with words. It was not that I couldn't express the situation with diplomatic words and walk away peacefully, but that I chose not to. My face and fists did a fine enough job explaining.

And my fist spoke its mind right into Yamamoto's abdomen, firm and sound. He toppled over and landed on his ass.

"You _know_ what! But if that punch didn't answer that for you, then let me put it bluntly. Keep your sissy feelings of love away from me! You already embarrassed me once too many in front of the Tenth!" I glared at his clear and composed eyes. My lips pulled back into a tight line.

I bit into my lower lip and kicked a nearby chair until I was sure I heard a crack. I was fucking pissed. And being the one to lose my temper pissed me off even more. I could feel my fist turning white, the skin on my cheeks flaming.

How? How could this shit stay so calm when it was his damn fault!

"What does Tsuna have to do with any of this?" he stated with a serious tone that he rarely used.

My whole body jerked in a sudden halt. I whipped around and seethed into his face, the memories of yesterday still fresh in my mind.

"It didn't until you sent your—"

"Gokudera, I love you."

He cut my words off. He cut my train of thoughts and sanity off right alone with them. For better or for worse, I lost control of the spreading flame torching beneath my skin. Props to the baseball idiot. He was the only idiot that could make my whole body brim with this red hot flame of mutated anger.


End file.
